Adore You
by naley1223
Summary: Neal and Emma's Wedding Day. This was a gift for Evelynn for the NY Swanfire Exchange on tumblr.


Title: Adore You

Recipient: Lexi (EevyLynn)

Author: Anonymous

Characters/Pairings: Emma/Neal, Henry, with other couples you see but mostly just about Emma and Neal and Henry

Spoilers: None

Rating/Warnings: Teen

Word Count: 1460

Summary: Emma and Neal's wedding day

Author's Notes: I wanted to do wallpaper for you but I can't photo shop and it bummed me out because I had a whole plan. Hope you like this story! Tried to make then in different type of clothes but anyways Hope you like it!

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. She never thought this would happen. Finally getting married to the only man she had ever loved not counting Henry. Neal. That's who she was marrying, Neal Baelfire Cassidy. Emma looked at herself in her wedding dress. Emma's dress was a white A-line with a lace overlay on it. Her dress also had a bit of bling on it but not over the top. Emma's hair was done up all princessey style. It was up in a twist with a few curls framing her face. She had on pale makeup to make up for the somewhat over the top dress. Although Emma loved her dress, she did indulge her mother a bit, even fudging the deal they had before. Emma had a deal with her mother that she made at the first ball that was held when they had gotten back to the Enchanted Forest.

_**Flashback**_

"Please, Emma, Mary Margaret implored, it's a family tradition to wear this tiara at the welcome home ball. "Henry agreed to wear his crown". Emma just looked at her mother with her signature are you kidding me look. Emma said "Let's make a deal okay"? "What kind of deal"? Snow answered back. Emma said "You either get to pick which dress I'm going to wear or I wear the tiara, one or the other not both". "For example, if you choose to make me wear a dress of your choosing for this ball, I won't wear the tiara today, however I will wear it on my wedding if I have one and I will choose my own dress. Or you can have me pick my own dress while wearing the tiara, and then you could choose the wedding dress, but not have the tiara on the wedding day" "So really, would you rather me wear the tiara at this ball or during my maybe wedding"

_**Flashback End**_

Emma looked at what rested on the top of her head, the tiara. Her mother had wanted Emma to wear it during her wedding instead of during the ball. Emma looked up when she saw the door behind her open. It was Henry coming in. "HI Mom"! He said excitedly. Emma couldn't help but smile even wider; this was all she ever wanted. Well, to be honest the castle and the giant wedding was a bit much but she had family and her son and her person. "What are you doing up here kid, I thought all the boys were with your Dad"? Emma asked. Henry handed his Mom a piece of parchment, "Dad wanted me to give this to you and he wants you to read it alone". Emma took the parchment and thanked Henry. "I'll see you in about an hour Mom". "Thanks kid, I'll be the one in the white" Emma replied. After Henry left the room, Emma read the letter Neal had sent to her via their Tallahassee.

_Dear Emma,_

_ I can't believe this is finally happening. I feel so incredibly lucky that you decided to give me, us, our family another chance. I have only truly loved two people in my life, you and Henry. The two of you are my family and the most important people to me in the entire world. We found love in a hopeless place twice. The first time when we were both trying to find a home. I don't know about you but when I met you I felt a connection maybe because we were both alone for so long. There is more I want to say but I'll save it for the vows. I know you feel awkward in this world and being a Princess and being treated as such. I just need to tell you that I fell for the car thief but even though I didn't know who you were you were, you were always and will always be my queen. But more importantly you will always be JUST Emma to me. You asked me 13 years ago "Is this what you really want" and my answer is the same with just one tiny adjustment; "What I really want is you and Henry"._

_Love Just Neal_

Emma stopped reading and she had cried. "Stupid pervert ruined my makeup" she laughed. "Emma"? Snow was in the room wearing a pale yellow ball gown with flowers in her hair. Emma looked up at her mother, "Are you ready" Snow asked. "Emma glanced at her letter and then her mother and said "I've been ready for 13 years". Emma fixed her makeup a bit but not all the way because her and Neal weren't royalty, and maybe they would have a big wedding and she'd have a tiara on but she was going to be just Emma during this ceremony.

Emma and Snow had come from the room and after they turned the corner there were some people waiting outside the banquet room. There was Rumplestilskin, Belle, and David standing there. Belle and Rumple were going to go through the doors first followed by Snow, then followed by Emma and David. Belle looked at Emma and smiled at her "You look beautiful Emma". "Thank you Belle, you look beautiful as well". Belle was wearing the same shade of yellow that Snow was, but a bit of a different style. Neal and Belle had gotten close, even Henry started calling Belle grandma. "You look very stunning Miss Swan", Rumple told Emma. "Thanks", Emma replied.

David walked Emma down the aisle and when they got up there Snow joined them. The official asked "Who here gives this woman away". Snow and David answered "We do". Snow kissed Emma's cheek and then David kissed Emma's forehead. After David gave Emma the kiss, he put Emma's hands into Neal's hand. Neal and Emma walked up the final few steps so they were in front of the official and Henry came and stood between them. The official smiled at the little family and started the ceremony. After the Dearly beloved part and the beginning prayers, the official said, "Emma and Neal have decided to write their own vows, so Neal would you like to go first"?

Neal nodded then looked at Emma, "Emma We waited a long time for this day to happen. All I had ever wanted was to make you happy. I know I hurt you badly and I will never really be able to make up for the years I missed with you and Henry. But just know that I have never stopped loving you and never will. You and Henry are my dream. We met when neither of us had anything but the clothes on our backs. I knew the moment you stole that car from me, that I was a goner. Although I can't take back those 11 years we were apart, I promise that I will show you from today on and try to make it up to you as much as I can and make you feel so wanted that you get sick of me. You know I could say that if I could go back and change things I would and we would of went to Tallahassee like we planned but I won't because we got to have our parents here, today, at our wedding. I really like to think we were meant for each other. Because in reality and time, we never would have met if it weren't for the choices our parents made. I love you Just Emma Swan, I love your stubbornness and your girliness and everything about you.

Emma sniffled then began her own vows. "Neal, Balefire whatever your name is". The attendants laughed. "I knew there was something different about you the moment I met you. I had felt pretty quickly like you were something familiar, like something I should know. Now looking back on it, I feel that because we were from the same place that some part of me must have known that. I know that it won't be easy and there will be hard days but I Love you so much and I can't wait for us to start our life together as a married couple. Neal Cassidy, we have been through so much together. And despite how confused I've been or lost me might've gotten, there was always you finding me, and saving me. You deserve to be adored, that's what we're going to do. Henry and I and any other children we may have, are going to adore you for years to come. I am so terribly in love with you. And I always will be.


End file.
